mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
World Domination Map Game Archive 1
'Turn 1' UK: '''Expands into OTL France. The army is currently at 850,000 active and 1 million reserve. '''Chile: '''Expands (45 px) out from its central region towards Argentina and takes Cerro Marmolejo and Tupungato Cerro in the central Andes. The army is currently at 250,000 active and 150,000 reserve. '''Canada: We send two Aerial Cities (Mortal Engines) to attack the area below us, whilst several Mortal Engines (Walking Living Cities) are sent over the border to invade as well. 'Turn 2' UK: Continues to expand into OTL France. Chile: Chile moves from the south of the Atacama Desert to the centre of the Atacama Desert gaining 45 pixels to the north. The Chilean Air Force (Spanish: Fuerza Aérea de Chile, FACh) improves training tecniques. Several M163 VADS systems are upgraded and plans are made to create our own version. Canada: The Moving Cities break up and ingest several of the American Static Cities. Regiments of the Lord's Guard (Like Redcoats, but with Futuristic Muskets) engage American Militias, and destroy them. The Aerial Cities land on Static Cities, and destroy them with the weight. We offer the UAF an alliance. UAF:'We deploy our first thousand STALKER warriors into Mongolia by night via STALKER AS-R1 dropships. The invasion force is as follows: 1,000 STALKERS, 1 million troops, 600 ECLIPSE jets and 300 Apache helicopters. 40 pixels are quickly gained as Mongolia slowly begins to fall to the UAF. Meanwhile, troops numbering 500,000 men cross the border into Nepal in swiftly carried out surrender-or-die raid on Kathmandu before retreating just as fast. This opens the way for a future invasion. In the nation once called Japan until 100 years ago, work continues on the STALKER 1 project as more scientists begin to plan the STALKER 2 generation. As a whole, Japan (as it is still called) has begun to look like a giant research facility due to the fact that it is now populated almost entirely by scientists, developers, researchers, workers and lab staff. In China, the people of the UAF celebrate the 100th year since its formation. We accept the Canadian alliance and ask for alliances with Saudi Arabia and Turkey. We ask the Philippines for an alliance as well. We ask South Korea and Taiwan to join the UAF 'Turn 3 Chile:'''Expands 40 px out from Cerro Marmolejo and Tupungato Cerro in the central Andes and into Argentina's Mendoza region and 10 px north into the desert. The army is currently at 255,000 active and 250,000 reserve. The Chilean Air Force (Spanish: Fuerza Aérea de Chile, FACh) improves training techniques. Several M163 VADS systems are copied as plans are made to create our own version. The Amy and Navy are upgraded using espionage gained ex-American information to the tactics and knowledge base of 1988 OTL America. '''UK: Continues to expand into OTL France. Troops are now at 1m active UAF: '''Mongolia is expanded into by 5 pixels as Nepal (40 px) is completely overrun. 5,000 more STALKERS are completed. The military now numbers 1.5 million active personnel, 2.5 million reserves and 6,000 STALKERS. The first three prototypes of the STALKER 2 are completed and tested with incredibly succesful results. Taiwan joins the UFA. '''Austrian Empire: expands 60 pixels into OTL italy Venace is overruned with ausrian forces. Canada: The former USA surrenders to Canadian Forces. The veteran Mortal Engines are moved against Mexico, five new Mortal Engines attack New Eden. Do I own Alaska? (Don't know, someone else added it.) ''Of the Former USA, we occupy 50 px. 'Turn 4' '''UK: '''Continues expansion into OTL France, Belgium and the Netherlands. Modernizes and expands armed forces. '''Chile:' Ambassadors are sent to the former Chilian territories to the South asking them for a merge and to help in the restoration of the former nation. 45 px expansion into Mendoza region and 5 px north. Plans for a fighter equivalent to the OTL British Harrier Jump Jet are drawn up. Canada: New Eden Surrenders with the destruction of San Francisco, LA and Sacramento, and San Diego. Mexico surrenders also. we expand another 50 px downwards. UAF: 'The last 25 px of Mongolia are overrun as 4,000 more STALKER 1s are built. Scientists prepare to release the first working STALKER 2s onto the battlefield. South Korea joins the UFA as troops pour into Bhutan and conquer 25 px of it, escorted by 4,000 STALKERS. Meanwhile, 700 STALKERS drop into Sri Lanka, ravage it, and escape. 'Turn 5 Pixel claiming is bolstered to 100 px Chile: The ambassadors are welcomed by the former Chilean territories to the South, who agree to Chile's request (of last turn) for them to merge and help in the restoration of the former nation. 45 px expatiation into Argentina's Mendoza region and 5 px north. Plans for a fighter equivalent to the OTL British Harrier Jump Jet are completed and our own VADS air defense units are Made. Several Mine Sweepers and mine layers are launched. Copper mining and docks are upgraded. UAF: The first 1,000 STALKER 2s are released and sent straight to Bhutan to join the 4,000 STALKER 1s already there along with the vast numbers of human troops. 50 px more of Bhutan is conquered, leaving only 20 px left. Meanwhile, Attack ships destroy all trace of the military on the island of Sri Lanka before withdrawing. At a facility in Japan, near the city once called Tokyo, specially modified space STALKERS are launch by shuttle up to the Moon, where they claim it as UAF territory. A pre-fab base is set up there and 100 STALKERS are stationed there, with more to follow. India accepts an alliance. UK: Continues to expand into France, Belgium and Netherlands. Modernization continues. Canada: We claim another 100 px. OOC: as I have destroyed the New Edenians, do I get all their territory? I did not invent the game, but logically, if OTL, then yes, but with some rebels holding out in places.Whipsnade (talk) 22:07, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Kerala: The Republic of Kerala begins expansion into former Tamil Nadu by 100 px. Meanwhile, the capital is moved to Kochi. The military is built up. 'Turn 6' Chile: 50 px expatiation into Argentina's Mendoza region and 50 px north. 10 copies of the OTL British Harrier Jump Jet are made. Coal mining and farms are upgraded. DINA secret service agents begin to destabilise Nicaragua and Uruguay. An alliance by Chile is offered to Kerala. Kerala: The Republic of Kerala continues expansion into former Tamil Nadu by 100 px. The military is built up. Kerala accepts Chile's alliance offer. Byzantium: '''it begins to advance into Italy by 55 pixels and 15 to Venice being the main port of eastern Italy and a territory always wished to be recovered by the Byzantines, while this 30 pixel expansion occurs in the Balkans, military and navy are built up as planned. '''So Byzantium is at war with Austria, eh? (Venice is in Austrian hands) UAF: 100 more STALKERS are sent to the Moon. Work begins on a shuttle to reach Mars. Meanwhile, 10,000 more STALKER 2s are built. As the last 30 px of Bhutan are taken, Turkey and Saudi Arabia join the UAF. Immediately, troops and STALKERS in their thousands are moved to Turkey and Saudi Arabia to invade the rest of the Middle East. Syria and Lebanon are taken in the first invasion of 60 px. On the other side of Asia, Sri Lanka falls to UAF troops. The UFA asks Byzantium for an alliance. Ties with India are strengthened. 'Turn 7' A new Roman Catholic religious sect, nation (the orange nation in northern OTL Mozambique) called the Republic of the Pilar de Maria (tech level- OTL Mozambique of 2013). They ask the British, Austria, Byzantium and Kerala for help and possibly an alliance. Chile: Chile successfully topples the governments of Uruguay and Nicaragua after last turn's subversion and they are annexed. A pro-Chile coup (Chilean puppets) occurs in Argentina's Formosa region. Argentina is is in chaos. A sleazy trade deal is made with Brazil. 2 Frigates are made and regular forces now stand at 350,000. A 100 px thrust into Argentina's Cubert region occurs. Chile upgrades its air defenses and coal mines. It sends spies across Latin America and the Pacific Islands. Plans are mooted for a low grade space program and a test satellite launch in turn 12, with Uruguay's help if all goes well by turn 12. Kerala: The Republic of Kerala continues expansion into former Tamil Nadu by 100 px. The military is built up. More Hindu Temples are built. Aid is sent to the Republic of the Pilar de Maria and offers them an alliance. Republic of the Pilar de Maria: Accepts both Kerala's aide and alliance. Austrian empire: expands more into italy by 100 pixels. You can't: it is occupied by the Byzantians. UAF: The STALKER protocol that means that no lethal harm is caused in invasions etc (hypodermic needles instead of bullets, no use of blades etc) is planned to be reversed during the upcoming invasion of Afghanistan. In the meantime, India joins the UAF as troops and STALKERS seize North Korea and dispose of the King, locking up any pro royists they find. A huge STALKER presence there, with their safety protocol reversed, ensures that there is no trouble. Scientists begin work in the STALKER 3, whilst 10,000 new STALKERS are built. Palau is also seized as Georgia and Jordan join the UAF. UK: Continues expanding. 'Turn 8' UK: Continues expanding. Army is expanded. Kerala: The Republic of Kerala continues expansion into former Tamil Nadu by 100 px. The military is built up. Canada: A scout raft town that we sent over the Atlantic reports that the Europeans are in chaos, split into factions that war in Italy. We send a fleet of Raft-Cities that attack the Iberian peninsula. We claim the rest of the USA. Chile: Chile successfully undermines topples the government of war-weary Argentina and expands 99px to the north into Peru and 1px to the west on to tiny Pitcairn Island. The Military is 350,000 active and 375,000 reserve troops strong. UAF: 10,000 more STALKERS are built as Malaysia, Brunei, Singapore, East Timor, New Guinea, the Philippines and Indonesia join the UAF. STALKERS take Palau, Bangladesh and Cambodia. 'Turn 9' The Republic of the Pilar de Maria annex some the north coast of Mozambique in exchange for a lakeside interior land corridor between north and south Mozambique. The Vatican said the RotPdP awesome. The Republic of the Pilar de Maria now ceases to be a tool for mod events, but it develops slowly all aspects of the economy, transport, farming, coal mining, tea/coffee plantations, finance and defense. The alliance with Kerala continues to function to. Chile: Begins to heavily develop Argentinian industry, farming and oil industry. The assimilation of annexed lands begins. A Latin American summit is held ad Chile gets very subversive and nationalistic. Due to the seance of crisis at the summit Paraguay and Panama join Chile. Brazil becomes ever closer and conducts more sleazy trade and defense deals with Chile. All 50 px of French Polynesia is annexed and 6 frigates are built in Greater Chile. Kerala: The Republic of Kerala continues expansion into former Tamil Nadu by 100 px. The military is built up. Kerala continues to aid and help the Republic of the Pilar de Maria. UAF: The UAF take Azerbaijan as 20,000 more STALKERS are built. Yemen, Oman, Pakistan and Uzbekistan join the UFA. STALKERS play a huge part in wiping out terrorists as all known terrorist strongholds are wiped out and the power of fear stays many other terrorists. Ties with Russia are strengthened and Burma joins the UAF. We ask the Byzantines for an alliance, as well as Chile. Canada: We storm through Iberia, taking great chunks out of it. We stop at the Pyrennes, and set to work colonising the Iberian peninsular. We also claim the entire of North America. Byzantine empire: 25 pixel expansion occurs on Non-Canadian held territory of Iberia, while expansion into Tunis by 50 px occur, and 10 to Alexandria and 10 to Southern France. While this, the military is built up and pretension of forming a Roman empire occurs as the monarchs begin to put up Latin as co official language as well as Greek. Can the mod please post the next turn or I will have to do it. It's taking far too long! 'Turn 10' Kerala: The Republic of Kerala continues expansion by 100 px. The military is built up. Byzantine empire: the military is built up.25 pixel expansion occurs into Tunis by 50 px occur, and 10 to Egypt and 10 to Southern france. UAF: 50,000 more STALKERS are built as the STALKER 3 nears completion. A heavily armed perimeter is set up around Iran, Iraq, Afghanistan and Pakistan. All 100 percent non terrorists are filtered ou before 100,000 STALKERS with their lethal protocols enabled are unleashed, after a wave of missiles, mortars, shells and bombs. Behind the STALKERS are heavily armed squads of troops, who number 800,000 and gun down everything that moves. No lives are spared in the brutal extinguishing of Middle-Eastern Terrorism. As the entire al Qaeda is wiped out, along with the whole of the Taliban any many other extremist groups, most terrorists are forced to halt their ways through sheer fear. What then follows these brutal methods is UAF Anti-Terrorism Protocol 3: any groups of ten or above in Afghanistan, Iraq and Iran are gunned down unless they have a permit. All communal centres are closed on penalty of death until the UAFSC (United Asian Federation Security Council) deem this method to have either worked, expired or to be useless. After over a year of this Protocol, it is finished by the UAFSC after hugely successful results. Terrorism in the Middle East is reduced to just 5 percent above average Asian levels, which have dropped to almost 3 percent below European levels after the brutal Middle Eastern example. Meanwhile, Kazakhstan, the United Arab Emirates, Tajakhistan, Kyrgyztan, Turkmenistan and Vietnam join the UAF. Afghanistan, Iran and Iraq have been secured by UAF forces and are now part of the UAF, as willingly or not, they joined the UAF. Meanwhile, Laos and Thailand are taken by the UAF, as Burma joins, preferring to join peacefully than to be conquered. Ties with Russia are strengthened and a vote is promised to decide whether Russia will join the UAF. Chile: Conquers Ecuador and agrees to UAF alliance. Canada: Now in possession of all of North America, we invade Central America. Mexico falls swiftly, and we claim it. The rest of the Central American nations join us, although we fail to take the Chilean bit. We offer an alliance with Chile. Chile: Canadian''' Alliance accepted. '''Turn 11 I assume we may now continue with the game since it is past Saturday so I have put up the next turn. Kerala: The Republic of Kerala continues expansion by 100 px. The military is built up. Category:World Domination Map Game Category:Archives